


Spray Painted Together

by StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease/pseuds/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease
Summary: Mikey and Gerard are in the foster care system, forced to live in different homes away from each other. every now and then they get to meet up secretly. this time they decided to spray paint on building.My first waycest fic.  Please tell me how I did.~Stem
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Spray Painted Together

Mikey walked in the cold air of the summer night. He was heading to a park- why a park you ask? To go see his lover of course. 

He pulled his jacket tighter over his body in hope he would be a bit warmer. He wishes he had warmer clothes. But living at a home didn't really offer many choices. 

He arrives at the park and under a swing He sees a person .

Mikey approached the figure. 

“Gee?” He calls out.

“Mikey, oh I’ve missed you”

He was pulled into a hug. Even though Mikey is taller than Gerard he still felt small in his brother's arms. A warm embracement. Strong arms. Safe arms. 

“Me too” Mikey breathes out.

They pull apart, cigarettes hanging closely from the others mouth.

“I know the perfect building for tonight” Gee says before grabbing mikeys hand and leading him down the street.

…

The paint sprays out at top speed from the aerosol can, spraying its cloud white pigment upon the auburn colored brick.

Mikey looks over to his brother. His face was covered by a black bandanna to keep from inhaling the chemicals of the paint. But even with his face half covered face Mikey still found Gerard to be hot. 

He watched as his brother finished the “T” and then stepped back. 

“I think we showed them” Mikey says a smile forming on his face,

“Fuck yeah” Gerard says throwing the almost empty can to the side. He turned to his brother. “They can’t keep up apart for long. I promised you that”

“And you’ll keep that promise?” Mikey asked. His voice almost lost to the wind of the slightly windy night.

“Yes”

Gerard stepped close to his brother. Pulling him into his arms. Keeping him warm. Protecting him in a way. From the cold that surrounded them. But also the cold world they lived in. The cold fact that their parents died, ripped from their arms. The cold fact that they were forced to separate by child services into different homes. The fact that their relationship would never go well with society if they ever told anyone. This cold world. 

Mikeys phone buzzed, so did gerards.

Their alarms telling them they needed to head back soon or they’ll get caught.

Mikey squeezes Gerard harder. 

“We’ll be together soon right?” He asked

“We’ll be together very soon. We’ll be happy together, I promise.”

Mikey nodded believing every word Gerard said. He needed this. They both did.

He pulled apart from him.

“We should get back” Gerard says. 

Mikey leans down a kissed gee on the lips. It was a soft kiss. A wanting kiss no doubt. A kiss of pure need. And it was needed. They didn’t know when they’ll be able to see each other again. 

They pull apart, going there separate ways. Their hands connected until the last second, wanting to be one. They walked away from each other. The white words of “W A Y C E ST” still drying on the brick wall where they once were. Together.

...

**510 words**

**I hope you guys have a good day.**

**~Stem**


End file.
